Mariposa traicionera
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Taichi en este songfic hacia una persona...Mi primer songfic lenalo profas!


Hace mucho que te conosco,pero me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Eres como una mariposa  
Vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca  
Fácil y ligera de quien te provoca  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Ya lo sabía, en ese día que viajamos por primera vez al Digimundo, estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que una simple amistad. Núnca olvidaré cuando Datamon te apartó de mi lado, me sentí culpabrle, estaba asustado, muy preocupado por ti ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si te quitaran lo más valioso que tienes en tu vida? Creo que no lo sabes...  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera  
Trampa que no mata pero no libera  
Vivo muriendo prisionero  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Estuve a punto de perderte, en ese momento no sabes cuanto decee haberte confesado mis sentimientos antes. Toda tu preocupació hacia mí, tu amor...creo que después de todo, eres la digna portadora del amor...  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Mariposa traicionera...  
Todo se lo lleva el viento  
Mariposa no regreso...  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Núnca jamás junto a ti...  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Y yo, el portador del valor es irónico que no haya tenido el valor necesario para decirte mis sentimientos. Recuerdo ese día, tu y to salíamos de uno de los conciertos de Matt, era de noche y tu te veías tan hermosa que ya no pude más, terminé diciendote todo.El temor de que rechararas se hacía cada vez mas grande, pero tu solo te acercaste a mí y me dijiste "Yo también te amo".  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Vuela amor, vuela dolor  
Y no regreses aun lado  
Ya vete de flor en flor seduciendo a los pistilos  
Y vuela cerca del sol  
Pa´que sientas lo que es dolor  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Desde ese momento, fui muy felíz, pero todo lo bueno termina pronto y no tardaron en comenzar algunos rumores de que te habías estado viendo con otra persona,pero yo me negaba a creerlo, sobre todo cuando supe que era con Matt con quien te encontrabas. Sentí celos, pero no me atrevía a desconfiar de ustedes...creo que en el fondo, sabía que era cierto.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Ay mujer como haces daño  
Pasan los minutos cual si fueran años  
Mira estos celos me estan matando  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Entonces un día, viniste a verme y dijiste que teníamos que hablar yo ya imaginaba lo que querías decirme,y estaba en lo correcto, querías que terminaramos aunque no me dijiste el porqué no era necesario, yo lo sabía muy bien: "solo quiero que seas felíz" te dije cuando te ví a su lado: "solo quiero que sean felices los 2" después de todo, todavía seguimos siendo amigos ¿O no? Cuando comenzaba a sentirme mejor, viniste a visitarme,al principio no entendí nada pero luego me abrazaste y dijiste "lo siento, quiero que todo sea como antes" y después me besaste...  
  
*-*-*-  
Ay mujer que fácil eres  
Abres tus alitas muslos de colores  
Donde se posan tus amores  
  
*-*-*-  
  
No pude entender por qué al día siguiente, cuando llegué al colegio Matt me esperaba, se veía muy enojado.Me acerque a él y le pregunté que le pasaba; comenzamos con una de nuestras peleas. Pregunté el por qué y el solo me llamó "Hipócrita, mal amigo" al principio no supe porque pero luego lo comprendí todo: "Sora, ¿es por ella verdad?"  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Mariposa traicionera...  
Todo se lo lleva el viento  
Mariposa no regreso...  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
Núnca jamás junto a ti...  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Después de ese incidente, deje de verlos pero me enteré que Sora terminó contigo y fui a verte,estabas sorprendido de que yo estuviera ahí: "Mimí me dijo todo ¿estás bien?" dijiste que sí y alcanze a oír como murmurabas "perdóname"... A partir de ese momento, todo volvió a ser como antes, tu seguías ocupado con tu grupo y yo te esperaba en tus conciertos,como siempre. Cuando salíamos, pude distinguir entre la multitud a alguien conocido, era Joe, iba abrazando a una pelirroja....Sora...  
  
*-*-*-  
Vuela amor, vuela dolor  
Que tengas suerte en vida  
Ay, ay ay ay amor  
Yo te llore todo un río  
Ay ay ay ay amor  
Tú te me vas a volar...  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Termine... Esta es mi muy humilde opinion acerca de Sora...para mi gusto, creo que la letras de esta canción le queda muy bien.A ella es a la que he visto con más parejas (hasta con TK, Davis y Mimí...)y por si se preguntan...odio el sorato  
  
Pero ya cambiando de tema, es mi primer songfic n0n Asi que son libres de mandar sus reviews para alabarme, quejarse o decirme cuanto me odian por ahacer esto n0n  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


End file.
